Past, Present, and Future
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: A look at the developing relationship between Gil and Oz both in the past and then again in the present and future. Gil/Oz or Oz/Gil however you want to look at it
1. The Past

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts, that belongs to Jun Mochizuki. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my own entertainment, and you would get nothing in the attempt to sue as I have nothing really to give.

**AN: **Ok, this is the _first of two_ chapters so let me know what you think. Also, I think I know what is going to happen in the second chapter, but I welcome any ideas you wish to throw my way. If I use them, you will be accredited in the next chapter.

**Warning**: Mention of kissing between two boys (and technically both boys are underage in this chapter, but we'll just ignore that). If you can't handle that, please just turn back now. Flames will be used to warm my dorm and roast marshmallows.

_**The Past**_

The first time it was quick, playful even teasing. They'd been out in the woods, Oz having decided to ditch his lessons for the day and, of course, making Gil come along with him. Oz had been running ahead, stopping only occasionally to let Gil catch up as the raven-haired boy's calls for him became fainter. Then he'd dash ahead again, laughing. The last time he stopped, Oz had to backtrack after several minutes of silence only to find the smaller boy sitting against a tree, trying desperately to catch his breath. Grinning mischievously, the blonde crept silently closer to his younger servant before he gave a great yell and tackled him. They rolled a couple of times before stopping, Oz straddling the now beet-red Gil. Still grinning, Oz leaned down and placed a quick, teasing kiss on the stuttering brunette's lips before getting to his feet, laughing lightly, and dragging the other boy back through the woods.

The second time was more desperate. It was shortly after confronting the master, and Gill had finally been allowed to return to Oz's side, rushing there without a second thought. When Oz kissed Gil this time, it was harder and longer, it tasted of the tears Gil had recently shed for Oz, and it had a tinge of desperation to it. Oz clung to his best friend, his only friend, silently begging for the acceptance and love that his father had so recently, so callously denied him, and Gil could not, would not, do anything but accept the plea and give what he had. Oz was the most important, most precious person in the world to him, and he would rather give his own life than see the blonde in so much pain. They sat there, clinging to each other for a long time, only separating when someone came to get them for dinner.

The third time, the last time before Oz was pulled into the Abyss and everything changed, was gentle. Oz had decided to explore more of the mansion they were staying at and had, of course, dragged Gil along with him in dodging the maids and butlers, threatening to sick Dinah on him if the ebony-haired boy didn't comply. Oz finally stopped in a shaded, hidden alcove in the garden after a couple of hours. The blonde sat down on the grass and, instead of letting his friend sit beside him, he grinned mischievously as he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, laughing as Gil flushed heavily and stuttered out protests. Oz kissed him softly, effectively stopping those protests and any other thoughts Gil may have had. As they sat there for a moment afterwards, there was a promise of something more in the air, something they would have to explore when they were back home and had more time. The moment was finally broken when Ms. Kate came into the gardens, and they had to sneak away, at Oz's insistence, so they wouldn't be found.

When Oz woke in the Abyss, one of the first rational thoughts he had was concern about Gil. He couldn't help remembering the younger boy falling, bloody, onto the ground, cut, however unintentionally, by Oz's own hand. He knew he had to get out, get back and make sure Gil and everyone else were okay, make sure he hadn't done something he knew he never forgive himself for.

That was why, when the slightest hope for an escape came in the form of a contract with Alice, he took it with hardly a second thought. Even when the smaller girl kissed him though, he couldn't help but compare it to the kisses he'd shared with his friend and find the earlier ones, the ones with his best friend, better. As Alice took over his body and they were released from the Abyss, the last thing to flash into his mind before he lost consciousness was Gil's face and the thought that he was going home.

To Gil, it had been ten long years since he'd last seen his master, ten years since he'd been forced to watch, barely conscious, as Oz was dragged into the darkness of the Abyss, banished there by his own father. During those ten years, he'd trained to become stronger, faster, and smarter, all in preparation for the day they would be able to save Oz from the Abyss. He'd bound himself to the chain Raven so that he might be strong enough to save and then protect his precious master, to make sure the blonde would never suffer again. His young master was in his thoughts every day and every night, the memories of those five years they had spent together the only solace during his darkest moments. When the day finally came, and he, Break, and Sharon had gone to the mansion to connect to the Abyss, he'd been nervous though determined to get everything right, and he was shocked when Oz just appeared in front of them, not looking any different than he had the day he'd disappeared.

As Gil picked up his now smaller master, he suddenly felt very old. It was obvious by looking at him that no more than a few hours had passed for Oz during the ten years that had passed for Gil, the would he'd inflicted with his own hand while under that damnable Zwei's powers still fresh and bleeding slightly. The boy he'd once seen as larger than life and almost completely indestructible was suddenly smaller, lighter, and fit into his arms easily. It was in that moment he decided that, unless Oz somehow recognized him, he would stay silent. He would play the part of Raven, Pandora's subordinate, and act as Oz's bodyguard. He would stay silent and let the hope he'd somehow kept secret even from himself of everything somehow returning to normal between he and Oz, of exploring what had started between him that day ten years ago, die. He wouldn't allow Oz to become tainted by what he'd done. As long as he could stay beside Oz and protect him, that would be enough.

**AN:** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know, reviews feed the muse. Also, be on the look out for part 2!


	2. The Present, The Future

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts, that belongs to Jun Mochizuki. I am not making any money off of this, this is solely for my own entertainment, and you would get nothing in the attempt to sue as I have nothing really to give.

**AN: **And here's the second chapter. My muse is happy now. Please let me know what you think of this!

**Warning**: Mention of kissing between two boys (or one boy and one man, but we can ignore the technical nine year age difference). If you can't handle that, please just turn back now. Flames will be used to warm my dorm and roast marshmallows.

_**The Present, The Future**_

When Oz first realized who Raven was, he couldn't believe it. Timid, stuttering, tiny Gil was this tall, strong, older man? It didn't seem possible, even as the puzzle pieces fit together in his mind, the likeness – both physically and personality-wise – was suddenly making more sense. Oz was completely sure when he saw the scar running across Raven's, no Gil's, chest, and he knew nothing had changed, even when everything had, when Gil broke away from Doldum's threads to shoot Zwei instead of Oz. Gil would always be Gil, Oz knew, no matter how much time had passed, but as Gil knelt before him again, stating again as he had so long ago that he wished to always serve and protect him, Oz had wondered if things would ever be able to go back to the way they were before, if they would ever be able to explore what had started in that garden, to him, just a few days ago.

Over the next couple of weeks, Oz watched Gil, watched him for any hints that Gil might still feel what Oz had thought he'd felt that day. As he did, he saw many small gestures, along with larger more obvious ones – such as the debilitating fear of cats that Oz was sure was at least partially his fault severity wise, after all it probably didn't help that Oz's main threats when they were younger had been cats – that were from when Gil was the fourteen year-old servant, and Oz saw even smaller, more subtle things he would've missed had he not been looking for them. He saw the way Gil's gold eyes followed him, making sure he was safe and that he was eating and sleeping properly. He noticed the way any physical contact always lingered for a moment longer than necessary. He saw the nearly completely hidden jealously that flashed through those eyes when Alice became a bit more physically affectionate than was necessarily proper.

During those weeks, he also thought over his own feelings and found that, as long as it was Gil, it didn't matter if he was fourteen or twenty-four. Oz would always love the raven-haired man. Therefore, he would do as he did before, he would tease and give hints to his now older servant.

The first time this time around was sloppy but affectionate. It was after the celebration for everyone getting back safe after the incident at Ada's school. Alice had already been taken back to her room by Oz himself, and Break had taken care of Sharon before heading back to his own room. Uncle Oscar had disappeared at some point, and that left Oz with the drunken Gil draped across the couch. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the picture Gil made, looking much more like his younger self now than the stronger adult he'd become. Oz shook the brunette in an attempt to rouse him enough to get the older man to his room, and he was startled when, once he'd gotten Gil to sit up, Gil grabbed the blonde and pulled him into his lap. Oz felt an odd sense of déjà vu, though the situation was reversed this time, as he sat there for a moment with Gil nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. The fifteen year-old felt a wicked smile split his face before he turned his head slightly and captured the older man's lips with his own. The kiss was a little awkward and a little sloppy due to their position and the fact that Gil was completely sloshed, but the affection behind the gesture was clear. The kiss finally broke as Oz felt Gil, and by extension himself, tip sideways onto the couch. Realizing that Gil had passed out again, Oz slowly extracted himself from Gil's arms, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Look down at the sleeping brunette, Oz couldn't help but feel hopeful and wonder if, when morning came, Gil would remember any of this.

The second time was a week later and felt very nostalgic. It was rare for Oz to be up before Gil, who was, more often than not, up at the crack of dawn, and this was one of those rare mornings. Oz opened the door silently, grinning at the site of the sleeping Gil. Closing the door soundlessly behind him, Oz took a couple of small steps into the room before covering the rest of the short distance in a sprint and jumping onto the bed, landing on and straddling the now abruptly awake and quickly flushing Gil. Oz laughed as he watched Gil turn very swiftly back into the stuttering, blushing person he'd been when he was younger. Grinning still more widely, Oz felt a strong sense of nostalgia as he leaned down and planted a quick, playful kiss on the brunette's lips before leaping up and off the bed, calling back to Gil that breakfast was ready as he dashed out of the room.

The third time was slow and loving. It was during one of the few times that Gil and Oz had time alone together because Sharon and Break had been called out temporarily and Alice was deeply asleep in her room. As they sat together in the living room, they talked about everything and nothing. They talked about the past, about what was happening now, and what the future would bring, being careful to avoid any tender subjects. They had lapsed into silence, sitting next to each other on the couch, when Oz decided this was probably the best chance he was going to get. Turning and getting Gil's attention, he pressed his lips to the older man's in a slow, lingering kiss, pouring his love into the chaste and yet incredibly passionate meeting of lips. When he pulled back, when Gil questioned him, he told him everything. He told him the purposes behind the kisses, especially the last, when they had been younger, and he told him about his thoughts, his decision, this time around. Oz told Gil that he didn't care about the nine year age difference, that he didn't care that they were both male, because it was Gil he loved. When said man pulled him into his arms and replied in kind, Oz felt completely at ease for, perhaps, the first time in his life. They would deal with tomorrow and any hardships as they came.

Even ten years later, Gil could be found by his master's side at the Vessalius mansion in the finally peaceful times.

**AN:** And that's the end. Let me know what you think!


End file.
